Match Makers
by LyddieLovesWriting
Summary: What happens when Charlie and Stella play match maker for Wen and Olivia. Takes place after alternate ending. Wen/Olivia Charlie/Stella


~Olivia~

If embarrassment could kill a person, I'd die right now. No, actually, I'd already be dead, I would've died right when I said the words, "It's not Mo, it's me!" or "No, I mean me and Wen, we've been dating-ish, h-haven't we?" Yeah, worst thing I possibly could've said. I mean, sure, he backed me up, but it was just for the sake of Mo! I admitted my feelings for him on LIVE TELEVISION! I'm an idiot. But the way he held my hand just felt right. And when he kissed my hand in the song…No, stop it, Olivia, you know he just didn't want to hurt you! No guy will ever like me…especially not one as great as Wen…

~Wen~

I'm so confused right now! Was what Olivia said just an act to save Mo or legit? I mean, she could've said Charlie, or Scott, except, Mo thought she was being legit. I don't know what to do or say right now. Could she really love me the way I love her? And why on earth did I kiss her hand during our performance?! She probably thinks I'm freakin' desperate…

~Charlie~

Okay, so it probably wasn't my best move to look at Mo when I said "not yet," but I can't help it. I fell for her. She's beautiful, nice, and lovely. I wish she felt the same way. I should be happy for her, but it's hard. I'm just glad Olivia saved her butt. "Charlie?"

"Oh, hey Stella."

"Have you seen Wen? Olivia won't leave the hotel room, I'm getting worried about them."

"He's in our room."

"Has he left at all?"

"Nope, he's just been sitting there all day."

"We have to do something, Charlie."

I gave her a quizzical look, "Like what?"

"I don't know, but look, they like each other, a lot, but they're too embarrassed to talk to each other! We have to do something!"

"Yeah, you're right, so what should we do?"

"Get them out of their rooms and to eat lunch together, just the two of them, you talk to Wen, I'll talk to Olivia."

"Okay!"

So, I walked up to Wen's room, not 100% sure what I was going to say to him. Stella's plans would work better if she told me how much I should and should not tell him. "Hey Wen!"

"Oh, hey Charlie…"

"Is everything alright?"

"I made a fool out of myself last night, dude."

"I wouldn't say that. I mean, she said she likes you first."

"Yeah, but there's no way she really meant it, she was just saving Mo's butt at her own expense, which is really sweet."

"Yeah, but you never know unless you try, you should come out and talk to her."

He sighed, "Okay, I'll talk to her."

~Stella~

Charlie texted me, "Success!" and I smiled, one down, one to go. "Hey Olivia," I walked in to see her eating ice cream, while watching a romantic comedy, bleck, I hate those things.

"Oh, hey Stell."

"Okay, tell me what's on your mind."

"You know what's on my mind. I humiliated myself last night."

"Olivia, there's no way that was humiliating! It was perfect! You admitted your feelings for him, he admitted his for you, it was sweet."

"Stella, that wasn't sweet it was pity!" She started to cry.

"Olivia, if it was pity, would Wen be not leaving his hotel room either because he's embarrassed too?"

She looked at me, "He isn't?"

"Nope, I think you should talk to him. Charlie got him to come out and talk to you."

"Okay, fine, I'll talk to him."

"Excellent."

~Olivia~

I think I'm going to barf, I don't know how I'm going to face Wen. I'm sure he thinks I'm an idiot. Why again did I let Stella talk me into this? "Stella, I don't know if I can do this."

"Why not?"

"I'm nervous, I think I'm about to hurl."

"Olivia, calm down. Take a deep breath, everything is going to be fine."

"Since when do you play match maker?"

"What?"

"Seriously, you usually seem completely disinterested in anything relationship related."

"Oh, well, um…"

"You like someone?"

"It doesn't matter, it's not like anything's going to happen…uhh, oh look at that, there's Wen, Go!"

She pushed me toward him, causing me to fall over. Luckily, Wen caught me just in time. "You okay?"

I giggled, "Yeah, I'm good," I said, as I stood straight, trying to hide my blush.

"Soo," he said, breaking the silence, "how's your day going?"

"Oh, um, I just got up, you?"

"Really? Same here."

"Oh, wow." An awkward silence fell on us.

A minute later we both started, "About yesterday…oh, go ahead….no, no, you first!" We started to laugh. "No, seriously, Olivia, you go first."

"Oh, well, um, I just wanted to, um, well…what was it you were going to say?" I blushed, I can't put it into words.

He sighed, "Okay, fine, I'll go first. I hope I didn't make anything awkward last night, I mean, um-"

"You? No, no, if anyone made things awkward it was me!"

"You were just sticking up for Mo."

"Weren't you too?"

"Well, technically no."

"What do you mean, Wen?"

"Olivia, I really like you. I really want to be with you," he grabbed my hand, and I smiled, "and by the way,"

"Yeah, Wen?"

"I think you're beautiful, especially when you smile."

I blushed, "I like you too, Wen, a lot."

He smiled, "You do?"

"Absolutely."

~Stella~

"I kind of feel bad for spying," I whispered.

"Shh, I think they're about to kiss!" Charlie whispered back.

I watched as Wen leaned in and gently kissed Olivia. I may not be a romantic, but I do want a guy to do that to me. And by 'a guy' I mean Charlie. Yes, I like Charlie, a lot. But he's too caught up with Mo to even notice me. I'm getting tired of it. I mean, I don't blame him, of course he'd fall for Mo ahead of me, she's gorgeous, I'm just, well me. It's just frustrating. I turned to look at him, he was watching Mo and Scott, who apparently came while I was in my daze, they were kissing. He sighed, and that's when I leaned in to kiss him…


End file.
